In recent years, scattering liquid crystal devices utilizing a lateral electric field, which can be driven at low voltage, have been proposed. Such scattering liquid crystal devices have a configuration which comprises, for example, a liquid crystal layer held between a pair of substrates, and an electrode, in the liquid crystal layer, which forms a lateral electric field parallel to the substrates. While the lateral electric field is not being formed, the liquid crystal layer exhibits a light transmission state, whereas while the lateral electric field being formed, the liquid crystal layer exhibits a light scattering state. The scattering liquid crystal devices do not require a polarizer, and therefore they can realize brighter display as compared to the liquid crystal devices comprising a polarizer.